Please Don't Go
by xAlexRiddlex
Summary: Jade Padmore is an insecured girl who's a lone-wolf. Sirius Black is the hottest stuff walking on Hogwarts's grounds. The two couldn't be much more different, but after the summer between fourth and fifth years, something changed in both of them. SB/OC,JP/LE,RL/SB,OC/OC. Rated T.
1. Chapter One First Year

_**Author's Note;**_

_**Hello guys! Welcome to my first Novel in English! Wish me luck ^^**_

_**Well, this is a Sirius/OC story. I know,it's a cliché, probably a bad one, but I like making my own charaters and ship them with Sirius! Haha**_

_**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy. Because English isn't my native language I'll appreciate if you correct me whenever I have Grammar/Spelling mistakes! And I probably have, even after spelling check.**_

_**Now there are 4 chapters of first year until four year. Then the main story will start from chapter 5, the fifth year. In those chapters I'll try and make you understand how the characters feels and stuff. Hopefully it would be fine!**_

_**So I'll stop now and let you move on to the story! Enjoy :D**_

**Chapter One – First Year**

"I will not cry." I muttered angrily. "I'm strong enough to deal with a stupid fight."

But my tears didn't listen and started to stream down my face. I tried to keep them inside, but they'd just gone out. Putting my glasses away, I put my hands on my face. The compartment wasn't full of people – there were only two more first-years like me there – but I still didn't want to show my weakness. Fighting my friends was not something I liked to do, but it happened anyway. Cathy started it. It was her fault I was in that awkward situation.

"Look over here, Remus!" one of the two who sat with me said. She was cute, with blond hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of Cathy in some way, but while Cathy looked like a Barbie – a new doll toy my parents bought for my little sister, Sophie – this girl looked like a porcelain doll. I had one of those, so I would know.

The guy, Remus apparently, smiled kindly at her. "That's a nice picture of your family, Mary." he said. He had sandy-like hair and warm, brown eyes. He was paler than most, but otherwise looked totally normal.

Mary smiled back at him and I saw Remus blush. "We made Aunt Josephine to take this pic," her enthusiasm was addictive. "it's the only picture all the Macdonald family is appeared!"

Macdonald. I knew that surname; Pure-blood family. This girl was a Pure-blood I was so jealous of her; my status as a Half-blood made other Pure-blood kids laugh at me. My father, the Pure-blood side, told me that being a Half-blood was fine, that it made me special. My mother, the muggle-born, agreed with him.

Sighing, I stopped crying and put back my glasses on. Looking at my reflection on the window, I sighed again. My messy light-brown hair was braided into to, neat plait, my dark hazel eyes were bloodshot and my fat body made me feel self-conscious. I didn't look like the best girl on earth. Probably nobody would want to befriend me.

"Hey, you," I jumped as I turned my head to see the two kids looking at me intently. "what's your name?" it was that Remus guy saying.

"Jade," I replied without thinking. "Jade Padmore."

The two exchanged a look, and then returned back to me."That's nice!" Mary said. "I'm Mary Macdonald, and this one here is my cousin, Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you, Padmore," Remus said politely. There was an awkward silence afterward, and then the two shrugged and started talking among themselves once again. I wasn't hurt; I knew my shyness wasn't a good social-skill.

The rest of the trip stayed that way. Lupin and Macdonald chatted and laughed with each other while I watched out of the window and mourned over my lost friendship with Cathy, the one and only best friend I'd ever had.

When we arrived to Hogsmeade station – I'd been there once when my older brother, Sturgis, achieved a medal for being a honor student. He was a Hufflepuff,and was proud of it. I aimed for being anywhere else than Slytherin, the worst House ever. My father'd been in Ravenclaw with my mother, and after Sturgis was sorted into Hufflepuff, I had that wish not to be in Slytherin but in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff... Gryffindor wasn't the right House for me, about that I was sure of.

I was the first one to catch a boat, and before I knew it, I was sitting with three boys I didn't know. The one beside me was a black-haired guy with wrinkled nose and black eyes as well. I'd got that feeling his hair was kind-of greased. The two boys who sat in front of me were what Cathy would call "handsome". The firs one had messy, black hair and extraordinary gray eyes. He looked aristocratic, with that look on his face. The one beside him had a messy black hair less elegant than the aristocratic one. His bright Hazel eyes were mostly brown than green, and his round glasses made him cute.

The three boys, for my surprise, looked at the boy next me dirtily. The greasy boy looked back at them in the same way. Weird.

The sailing didn't take long, and when Hogwarts's Castle appeared from the shadows, everyone forgot what they'd just thought and gaped. Even me, and I'd seen the Castle already. It was so big and beautiful it made me feel special that I was one of those who were chosen by God or someone else to have magical powers and learn in this school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After fifteen minutes I found myself in the Great Hall, waiting with all the first-years to be sorted into the Houses. Professor McGonagall called the first name - "Atenberg, Mike" - and put on the boy's head the Sorting Hat I heard so much stories about. After a few moments the Hat called loudly, "Ravenclaw!" and the boy let out a relieved sigh.

After two more kids the name "Black, Sirius" was called. The gray-eyed kid who were with me on the boat was the one to be sorted now.

It took a long time, more than it should, for the Hat to make a decision. Then she shouted, "Gryffindor!" and the boy went confidently to the red-gold cheering table. It was probably the most absurd thing had ever happened; a Black in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. That was so weird.

I waited patiently for my turn and when Professor McGonagall called, "Padmore, Jade" I started shivering and shaking. I walked slowly, the stares unnerving me, and sat down. The Sorting Hat was put on my head,covering most of it, and then I saw black.

"_Padmore_..." a tiny voice whispered into my mind. "_I didn't have a lot of them lately to sort... anyway, where should I put you?"_

A panicked gasp escaped my mouth.

"_You have the intelligence to be in Ravenclaw, and the good heart for Hufflepuff. Not Slytherin, that's for sure... and Gryffindor may be good for you. I can see a potential, a brave heart concealed from your consciousness. You have the heart of a lion, and the brain of an eagle..."_

"Do not panic," I whispered to myself. "do not panic..."

"_Then I guess your heart should be the one in right here. That means you're a Gryffindor_!_" _the Hat shouted the last word and I felt a relief and confusion washing over me. I was so sure that Gryffindor wasn't the House for me, and now I was sorted into there? Was it a good thing or bad?

The Hat was removed from my head and I went quickly, avoiding everyone's eyes, and sat somewhere in the cheering Gryffindor table. People talked to me, telling me how good Gryffindor was, but I didn't listen. Actually, I felt like passing out.

I briefly heard James Potter getting sorted into Gryffindor as well (he was the hazel-eyed boy that sat next to Black) or Severus Snape sorted into Slytherin. I was in my own, panicked world.

When the feast began I lost my appetite. I took a bite of the chicken – which was delicious – but that was all about it. I couldn't proceed any food right now.

When the feast ended – thankfully – a blonde, smiley guy called for all the first-years to come with him. I saw that the first-years in my House were Sirius Black, James Potter (the hazel eyed kid), Remus Lupin from all people, and a short, boney boy with colorless hair and liquid eyes. The girls were Mary Macdonald, someone named Lucy Jones and a redhead with green eyes I heard someone called Lily.

When we arrived to the Gryffindor Common Room, I was more than ready to go asleep. And that was exactly what I did after ten minutes, when I found myself in a room with three pretty girls. They reminded me of the girls Cathy started hanging out with after our fight. She fitted them better than me. I wasn't a lovely company to anyone.

"How cool!" Macdonald said with a grin. "We're in the same house, Padmore!"

"Yeah," my voice was shaky.

"Are you disappointed?" that Lily girl asked, eying me oddly.

I shrugged and got into my bed, not bothering changing clothes."It's none of your business," I murmured. Then, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two Second Year

_A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter Two is here, waiting for you to read it! :P_

_I saw some of you put this story on alert and I'm very very very happy! I even got a review! WOOHOO! But if all those who added this story would review, I'll be more than glad! So please? Pretty please? If you will, I'll upload faster! ;D_

_Enjoy~!_

**Chapter Two – Second Year**

"Look, it's the loner."

"She's such a nerd!"

"What the heck is wrong with that friendless girl?"

"Ignore them," Lucy muttered to me. Her mousy brown hair was in a curly bun, her blue eyes sparking with anger, and her petite body nervous with tension. She was my best friend, after Cathy decided we were friends no more, and I loved being in her presence. I didn't talk with her about personal issues yet, but I could open to her more than anyone else here at Hogwarts. Lily Evans and Mary Macdonald united forces and became best-friends and the most popular girls among the second-years. Of course that aside their looks they were smart and friendly to everyone, maybe except the four boys in our year at Gryffindor. The two hated Jame Potter and Sirius Black that annoyed them more than they should. The two "mates" were the best students in our year and were the coolest. Beside the fact they were the stars of the school, they also haxed Slytherins in their spare time – especially one Slytherin named Severus Snape, who was also best-friends with Lily, Weird combination.

And Lucy and I were the two other Gryffindors that were the "shadows", like Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Or at least I would've liked to think that. People started whispering about me being a nerd when actually, except my nerdy look, I was an okay student. Not bad, not good. Just okay.

But it didn't matter the other kids. Cruel world, they thought that because I was fat I deserved to be treated differently. Lucy, who was as quiet and shy as me, decided we should be friends, and the rest is history.

"I don't know what you're doing with me still, Luce," I said quietly when we arrived the Great Hall for supper. "you're better off without me. You're beautiful; you could be as popular as you want, like Evans and Macdonald, but you're still sticking with me..."

"I decided this question doesn't deserved an answer," she replied drily and the subject was dropped.

We sat with the other second-year Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table and we fell quiet as we saw our Housemates talking, or more likely, fighting. Evans, the angry redhead, emptied a glass full of pumpkin juice over Potter's head. The shocked boy grimaced but didn't do a thing to hurt Evans back. Black made a nasty comment to Macdonald and the girl tried to hax him but failed when he haxed her first. Lupin tried to calm his angry cousin and succeeded. Pettigrew just watched and laughed from aside. It was a normal dinner, like all evenings in the both years.

"Are you going to stay for Easter?" Lucy asked me with a shy smile.

"Yeah," I answered. "my parents take Sophie and Sturgis to France to our grandparents."

"Cool, so I'll stay too," she said happily and I forced a smile on my face. She was trying to get closer to me, trying to get me to open to her, but I couldn't do so. I was a lone wolf. I was an outcast. And I should remain that way.

"Padmore!" a sudden voice called and I turned my eyes to Professor McGonagall who came dashing toward me. I paled, looking at her face.

"You must come with me to my office, Padmore," she said breathlessly. "quickly!"

I gathered my things, very aware to everyone's eyes on me, and went off after McGonagall. When we arrived her office, she ordered me to take a seat and I did so.  
"Take a cookie," Professor McGonagall said suddenly. I was so surprised I shook my head no.

"I insist," she pressured and I took a cookie. It was delicious but that's expected from an expert eater.

"Miss Padmore, an owl came with a letter from your parents," McGonagall said, her lips a thin line. "your uncle Felix had died yesterday."

My heart stopped beating. Uncle Felix was one of my favorite persons in the world. He always remembered my birthday when no one did, and I was his favorite niece. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I was broken.

A day after the announcement I was taken out of Hogwarts to his funeral. I saw my parents crying, hugging me halfheartedly. Sophie was sobbing on Sturgis's shoulder, and I stood on my own, the spare child of the Padmore family. It was fine by me. I knew I was the unwanted child. I was a mistake.

But never had I felt like an outsider. Never. So in the funeral when I felt that aching twinge in my heart, my tears were not only for my beloved uncle but for self-pity as well.

When I returned back Hogwarts Lucy shielded me of everyone. She was very protective and loyal, and I was grateful. Maybe there was logic of having a "best friend" like her.

I was upset for days, and when Easter came I was even more broken because although I was with Lucy, I felt all alone.

I was lonely. Lonely and sad. But I knew I brought it to myself, so I shouldn't have felt that way.

But the fact was I was alone. All alone.


	3. Chapter Three Third Year

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for putting this story on your Alert list! It means a lot to me! :DD_

_I would appreciate if you would've reviewed too, though. It would make my day if you did! So please do! hahaha_

_Anyway, this chapter contains a bit of angst (okay, a lot) and not-very-nice words. I know I almost don't write about Sirius or James or Lily and Remus and Snape, but it will come eventually, so please wait for it! XD_

_So... Enjoy! ~_

**Chapter Three – Third Year**

"Today we're going to learn about Boggarts," said Professor Hopkins. He was our new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher. Every year there was another teacher for the subject because it was cursed – or so it's said.

"Now who can tell me what are Boggarts?" the Professor asked and Evans's hand shot in the air. Of course she would know. Evans knew EVERYTHING. I suspected there was something she didn't know. Also Black and Potter knew the answer – I heard them whimpering a bit from the back seat – but they didn't participate in class much, except when there was a "useful class" as they called it, when we actually waved our wand.

"She's too perfect," Lucy muttered to me. "beautiful, know-it-all muggle." she almost sounded like a Pure-blood maniac but I knew she was just jealous of her.

Evans explained perfectly what Boggarts are, saying they are shape-shifting creatures who shapes to the one's fear when one stands in front of him. It sounded almost funny. Almost.

But when Professor Hopkins exclaimed that we would fact a Boggart right then, I was less than impressed. A shiver made me quiver and I wanted to be anywhere else except there at class.

The spell word was easy – Ridiculous – but I feared that creature more than anything that even my wand didn't give me courage. What a loser was I, and I was supposed to be brave, because I was in Gryffindor, but not. I wasn't.

"We'll do it by names," Professor Hopkins said and all the Hufflpuffs and Gryffindors in class stood in a perfect line, when Shiloh Abbott was the first one, and after him Black. When Professor Hopkins opened the drawer where the Boggart hid, it immediately changed its shape into a big, dark as night horse. Abbott paled, but managed to shout, "Ridiculous!" and make the horse turn shiny with colors. When Black stood before the Boggart, it barely managed to shift when he said loudly, "Ridiculous!" and the Boggart became a funny woman with weird hat. Nobody knew what was his fear, but we all still admired him. He may be a rich, Pure-blood "bad boy", but the fact he was smart made a lot of people appreciate him.

After Evans succeeded perfecting the task, I walked out of line toward Hopkins. "Can I go to the rest room?" I felt kind-of sick. I had a hunch of what the Boggart would shift into when I would stand before him, and I really didn't want it to happen in front of everyone.

When I came back after I splashed water all over my face, I saw that Orion Zwade was the one next in line. Everyone else stood from the sides and watched. Which meant, I was going to be the last one. After Zwade made his Boggart become ashes, it was my turn, and I was the last. "Now finish him off, Padmore," encouraged Professor Hopkins and I felt as my blood drained from my face. I felt suddenly self-conscious because everyone was staring at me. I gulped as the Boggart started shape-shifting.

And it became a man. Young man in his twenties. His curly, light-brown hair so similar to mine was a mess, his clothes torn and blooded, his dark hazel eyes, looking right into my exactly-the-same eyes. His muscled body tall and lean, and he looked pissed.

"Will," I blurted out without thinking. His clothes... I remembered those clothes. Those were the clothes he...

"I'm disappointed in you, Jade Adele Padmore," he said in his deep voice that he used to use when he was angry with me.

I couldn't move, couldn't say a word. My wand slipped out of my hand on the floor, and I paled even harder. My throat locked, my eyes wetted, and I wanted to vanish.

"I thought you loved me," he accused, his face burning with fury as he stepped closer to me. "I thought you care about me. Guess I was wrong, seeing as you were the one who killed me!" his voice rose. "You killed me like you didn't give a shit about me!"

"Will... no... I can explain..." my voice was so tiny and tears started flowing down my face.

"You killed your own brother, Jade! You killed me! Killed!"

Then the Boggart shifted and now it was Sophie standing in front of me, a smug smile on her beautiful face. "Will is right," she said haughtily. "you did kill him. No wonder our parents prefer me and Sturgis over the likes of you. You're a murderer. A killer. You're a fat, ugly, sister that doesn't deserve to be a Padmore."

My knees went weak and I fell on the floor. I didn't bother taking off my glasses and wiping my tears. I let them all out. All they said – it was true. It was all true. And I feared that truth.

"You useless sister, stupid, bit - " Sophie was cut when someone called, "Ridiculous!" from the corner and the Boggart disappeared.

I turned my head to the side to see Black standing beside me with his wand pointing to where the Boggart had just vanished. My eyes went huge. "Thank you, Bl - " I started to say but he turned his back to me, and walked away.

No one spoke to me after the Boggart incident. Not even Lucy. Sophie, who was a first-year right then in Hufflepuff like Sturgis, was being stared at by all the third-years who saw the Boggart incident. It was shameful months. Sophie had it hard on her, and I was being ignored.

That was until February came and everyone started rumors about me being a murderer. From being almost most of the time avoided, the people who did bully me and those who were neutral united forces and started calling me named, haxing me...

And no one was there for me. Lucy also ignored me, the other Gryffindors gave me a cold shoulder and Sophie hated me for all the bad attention she'd gotten.

When April came by, I sat alone as ever in the Great Hall, ate dinner, when suddenly someone called, "Hey, Padmore!"

The Hall became silent and I saw all the Gryffindor in my year sending me odd looks. I turned around to see Aaron Smith from Hufflepuff grinning at me. "What's up, fatty killer?"

Tension filled every cell in my body and I saw red, but I didn't say a thing. It was better being smart than right.

"Killed someone lately?" he snarled, and giggles started to be heard. Glancing aside I saw Sophie's hurt face. She'd already known about what my Boggart looked alike – even sent a letter to our parents about it – and that'd done it. No one joked on my family. No one had the right to taint my precious brother's name. No one would call me a killer.

Before I knew it, blood was spilled out of Aaron's body, from everywhere, like a knife cut him. I didn't think coherently, didn't give a fuck about it. I didn't control my magical power – something that didn't happen to me ever since kindergarten. I was lost in my own dismay and rage that I didn't even saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, come. When the Headmaster's hand touched my shoulder, I snapped out of my rage zone and Aaron lay flat on the floor, bloody and unconscious.

"You may come with me, Miss Padmore," Dumbledore's voice was surprisingly soft as he took my arm and led me out of the Hall.

I'd gotten my first detention ever that day. A letter was sent to my parents, too. And for my astonishment, Aaron Smith had gotten a detention for bad-mouthing me. After the incident, Lucy started talking to me again, telling me how brave I was, and everyone became more friendly. Or scared from me.

That day, the rumors about me being a murderer stopped, but everyone knew then not to mess with Jade Padmore.


End file.
